1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new BOTTLE SWING for retaining a water bottle within the bottle swing when dispensing water therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, water dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water dispensers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,142; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,483; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,013; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,276; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,618.
In these respects, the BOTTLE SWING according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining a water bottle within a bottle swing when dispensing water therefrom.